


Blooming March

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Leorio Paradinight fora chamado de idiota inúmeras vezes. Depois de um tempo, você para de discordar. Era melhor empregar as energias em seu maior sonho: construir um hospital que atendesse todas as pessoas pobres de graça. Muitos consideravam o sonho tolo, mas Leorio tinha a coragem de perseguir tolices. E, no florescer daquele mês de março, ele pôde ver o quanto conquistara.





	Blooming March

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Tradução do título: Março florescente.
> 
> Primeira fanfic de aniversário do ano! Vamos todos bater palmas para o Leorio, esse homão da ***** lindo e maravilhoso! A oneshot ficou um pouco maior do que eu imaginava, mas não vi sentido em dividi-la em capítulos menores. Espero de coração que gostem dela. É provável que mesmo os que acompanham minhas histórias há tempos não entendam muitas coisas, mas foi proposital, porque eu queria atiçar a curiosidade de vocês e deixar um ar de mistério. Simplificando, todos os personagens que aparecem nesta fic e vocês não conhecem foram criados por mim. No futuro, escreverei as histórias deles, e tudo isto fará um pouco mais de sentido.
> 
> Aviso desde já que a história a seguir se passa quinze anos depois do arco das Chimera Ants, então há muitas novidades! (Inventadas por mim, claro.)
> 
> E já aproveitando para fazer propaganda, gostaria de indicar a oneshot “Um lugar ao qual pertencer”, meu presente de aniversário para minha OC Arrietty. Ela é a primeira de uma sequência bem emotiva focada na Arrietty e no Kurapika. Não percam! Está muito bonita! X3
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

O burburinho cessava quando ele abria a porta. Olhos atentos e respeitosos, não apenas pela nobreza da profissão, mas pelos segredos escondidos por trás do sorriso suave. Leorio pousava a pasta sobre a mesa, cumprimentava os alunos e iniciava a aula. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda não se acostumara a ser chamado de professor. Sentia-se como aquele jovem de tantos anos atrás. Convencido, mas só na fachada. No peito, guardava os medos e o sonho de algum dia criar um mundo melhor para todos.

Ao tocar o sinal, um grupo de alunos aproximava-se para as últimas perguntas. Sempre havia um interessado no trabalho paralelo, no trabalho perigoso. Leorio nunca escondera de ninguém que era um Pro Hunter. As meninas sorriam e elogiavam. Não deixavam passar a beleza do homem gentil e de espírito jovial. E ele tratava a todos com educação. Mas a aliança em seu dedo não deixava mentir. Estava sempre visível, refletindo a luz de leve no mesmo lugar.

Enquanto descia para o refeitório ou para a biblioteca, Leorio às vezes se lembrava daquela tarde distante no aeroporto. A forma como Senritsu olhara para ele e dissera que as batidas de seu coração eram as mais belas que já escutara. Que ele seria um excelente médico ou professor. Naquele momento, Leorio sentira-se um pouco sem graça. Não estava habituado a elogios, ainda mais depois de tantos meses ouvindo de Kurapika e Killua o quanto era idiota. Talvez fosse. Ele já não se importava mais.

Março chegou com uma brisa agradável. A Doutora Michelle ligou, perguntando o que faria em seu aniversário. Leorio não compreendeu. Sua mente estava em algum outro lugar; não tinha tempo para pensar em algo tão mundano! A construção do hospital seguia a passos lentos, uma burocracia sem fim. Ele reunira uma pequena fortuna com seus trabalhos de Hunter e com os tratamentos de tumores de alguns famosos figurões — artistas, políticos e até mafiosos que logo acabaram atrás das grades. Michelle era a única que conhecia o segredo de suas curas milagrosas. Leorio não contava a ninguém sobre seu _hatsu_ ; apenas os amigos íntimos sabiam.

— Eu não quero saber se você está ou não disposto a comemorar. Você vai ter uma festa, Leorio — disse Michelle, incisiva.

Ele suspirou. Ainda se recordava o suficiente dos tempos de graduação para entender que uma ordem de Michelle não poderia ser recusada. Prometeu pensar em alguma coisa. Ela respondeu que já fizera reserva em um restaurante de luxo.

— Pedi para botar na sua conta. — E desligou.

Leorio balançou a cabeça, rindo. Porque, se fosse Arrietty a responsável pela festa, ele estaria muito mais enrascado.

 

**

 

Era tarde quando voltou para casa. A reunião com os sócios durara horas! Mas ao menos ele tinha a perspectiva de que daria tudo certo. Estavam todos otimistas. O hospital seria construído, e o governo aceitaria fornecer os subsídios necessários. Leorio adentrou o apartamento e olhou em volta. Evellyn estava deitada no sofá, a boca levemente aberta e um livro esquecido sobre o colo. Ele se aproximou de leve e beijou sua testa. Ela inspirou fundo.

— Leorio...

— Voltei. Como você está, querida?

— Estou bem. — Ela esfregou os olhos. — Por quanto tempo dormi?

— Eu não sei. — Leorio riu. — Acabei de chegar. Onde estão as crianças?

— Deitaram cedo. Você vai jantar?

— Sim, estou com fome — respondeu ele, tentando retirar a gravata.

— Assim, não — murmurou ela, levantando-se para ajudar. — É assim que se faz.

— Ora, ora, eu sei. Só estou cansado.

— Você fica mais burro quando está cansado.

— Engraçadinha.

Ela riu e se dirigiu à cozinha para esquentar o jantar. Não estava com muita inspiração para pratos elaborados, mas Leorio devorou a comida com gosto. Satisfeito, puxou as mãos de Evellyn para si e afagou seus dedos.

— Senti saudades.

— Você sente saudades de todo mundo, querido.

— Por falar nisso, como vai a Bianca?

— Está bem. Reclamando muito da escola, mas bem.

— Ainda brigando com seu marido?

— A Bianca briga com todo mundo. Parece você.

Leorio meneou a cabeça.

— Tantos genes, e ela tinha de ser logo igual ao pai.

Evellyn gargalhou. Minutos depois, um rostinho sonolento surgiu no batente. A menina esfregou os olhos cansados, fitou o homem sentado à mesa e soltou um gritinho.

— Papai!

Leorio levantou-se e pegou Pietra no colo. Os cabelos dela ainda tinham o cheiro agradável do banho. E aquele toque em seu peito, aquele aconchego, era tudo tão gostoso!

— Você voltou! Você voltou!

— Como vai a minha princesinha? — Ele beijou sua testa.

— Eu vou bem. Tirei dez em matemática!

— Que bom, Pietra! Estou feliz por você ter puxado o seu pai.

Ela riu, deixando a ausência do incisivo evidente.

— Olha só! Uma janelinha! — exclamou Leorio.

Pietra cobriu a boca com as mãos.

— Uma janelinha!

— Não!

— É uma janelinha, sim!

— Não!

A menina lutou até voltar ao chão e correu para trás de Evellyn.

— Mamãe, o papai está sendo mau comigo!

— Você guardou o dente, Evellyn?

— Mas é claro, Leo! Mostro amanhã.

— Não! Não quero que mostre! O papai é feio e não estava aqui quando meu dente caiu!

— Se eu estivesse aqui, ia arrancá-lo para você.

Pietra berrou e correu pela sala. Evellyn meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Ela ama você.

— Ela é inocente, coitada.

Leorio foi atrás da pequena e a puxou pela cintura, girando com ela pela sala. Pietra ria, os cabelos castanhos rodando selvagens a seu redor. Ela se recusava a cortá-los.

— Você é bobo, papai! — disse, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Onde está seu irmão?

— Está dormindo. Com a Shiira.

— Vamos acordá-lo para todos bebermos chocolate quente com marshmallow?

— Sim! — Ela ergueu os bracinhos.

Evellyn esfregou a nuca. Aquele homem não tinha mesmo salvação.

 

**

 

— Um momento, por favor — pediu Michelle, de pé, batendo a colher na taça de vinho.

O silêncio aos poucos dominou a mesa. Todos prestavam atenção em Michelle.

— Eu gostaria de prestar minha homenagem ao homem que tornou este dia possível. Que trouxe felicidade e deleite a todos nós. Um brinde. Ao cozinheiro.

As risadas estenderam-se por alguns momentos. Até mesmo Leorio não resistiu. Uma Michelle que não fosse jocosa não era a Michelle de verdade. Quando todos se acalmaram, ela pigarreou, anunciando o discurso sério.

— Hoje é um dia especial. Para todos nós e para várias outras pessoas, algumas das quais sequer nasceram. Todo mundo tem sonhos. Todo mundo tem medos. Cada um segue o caminho que considera o melhor. Eu não acho que seja possível medir esses sonhos em uma escala de nobreza. Mas... — Ela prensou os lábios. — Existem pessoas que eu admiro pelo simples fato de tolas. Tolas a ponto de acreditarem que podem fazer alguma diferença e ajudar outras pessoas. E, por isso, eu proponho um brinde ao homem mais tolo desta mesa.

Uma salva de palmas preencheu o salão. Alguém deu tapinhas nas costas de Michelle. Então, todos ergueram suas taças, propondo um brinde a Leorio Paradinight.

— Obrigado, pessoal. Obrigado. E obrigado, Doutora Michelle. Sei que por “homem mais tolo desta mesa”, você na verdade quis dizer: o homem mais tolo que já conheci.

Ela fez um gesto de desdém, provocando mais risadas.

A noite não parecia acabar. Pietra dormia aconchegada ao irmãozinho. Bianca cutucava a fatia de torta com o garfo. Evellyn degustava o vinho e provocava o marido, que insistia em não beber nada, pois seria o responsável por dirigir. Durante as conversas, Leorio sorria para seus amigos queridos. Mas também sentia as ausências. Arrietty. Senritsu. Sua mestra de nen Marie. Aya. Pietro. Zepairo. Gon. Killua. Não pudera reunir todos. Sentia saudades, é claro. Talvez Evellyn estivesse certa sobre ele.

Era madrugada quando todos se levantaram para sair. Bianca dormia em pé, e o padrasto teve de ampará-la para que não caísse no chão. Paula brincava com os cabelos de Pietra, contando-lhe sobre sua filha Sophie. E Michelle permanecia com o olhar implacável de sempre enquanto ouvia Leorio agradecer a homenagem.

— Poupe-nos disso, Leorio. Você sabe que eu nunca fui emotiva.

— Poupe-me você, Doutora Michelle. Sabe que, no fundo, você se importa bastante.

— Se o que importa para você é acreditar que possui amigos e que pode realizar esses seus sonhos tolos, então seu conceito de importância é deturpado. E pare com essa história de “Doutora Michelle”. Já nos conhecemos há anos. Você me faz sentir velha assim.

Ele riu, mas não ousou lhe dar um beijo de despedida. Cumprimentou os amigos uma última vez e acompanhou Evellyn, Bianca e Antony até o carro.

— Boa-noite, pessoal. Obrigada por terem vindo.

— Eu que agradeço o convite, querido — respondeu Evellyn. — Visite-nos quando puder. A Bianca sente sua falta.

— Mentira — rebateu a adolescente do banco de trás.

Antony riu.

— Desculpe por isso. Ela ainda está chateada porque você não apareceu no Natal.

— Mentira!

— Perdoe o papai por isso, Bianca. Prometo levar você e seus irmãos para passear durante minhas férias.

Ela se reacomodou no banco e não respondeu.

— Bom, acho que é isso — disse Evellyn. — Até mais, Leo.

— Até mais, compadre! — despediu-se Antony.

Leorio observou enquanto o carro deles afastava-se. Então, dirigiu-se ao próprio carro, onde seus queridos pimpolhos dormiam. Afagou os cabelos louros de Pairo e sorriu para Michelle, que pedira uma carona.

— Sem sentimentalismos.

Ele riu baixinho para não acordar as crianças.

 

**

 

— Tia Arrietty! — exclamou Pietra ao ouvir a campainha.

Ela saltou da cadeira e correu para a sala, seguida de perto pelo irmãozinho. Leorio deixou a colher de lado, resmungando.

— Nem terminei o bendito cereal.

A sala era uma algazarra só. Shiira, a enorme labradora preta, corria de um lado para o outro, latindo alto. Era um milagre não atropelar as crianças. Leorio abriu a porta e se deparou com a expressão indiferente de Arrietty.

— E aí?

— Eu falei depois do almoço.

— Também senti saudades.

Ela adentrou o cômodo sem cerimônias, puxando um menino de cabelos negros pela mão. Pietra jogou-se em cima dele.

— Kazuto! Você veio! Você veio!

— Ih! — Ele sorriu. — Você ‘tá com uma janelinha.

— Você também!

Kazuto cobriu a boca.

— Pairo? — perguntou.

O caçula abriu a boca, exibindo a falta de dentes, e os três gargalharam. Com Shiira correndo ao redor deles.

— Isso é o que eu chamo de felicidade genuína — comentou Leorio, virando-se para Arrietty, que sorria de leve. — Então?

— Então, o quê?

— Como estão as coisas?

— Ah, normal.

— Estávamos no meio do café. Juntem-se a nós.

Seus pimpolhos ainda estavam de pijama, mas eram uma alegria só. Arrietty chamou a atenção de Kazuto algumas vezes por dar cereal à cadela por baixo da mesa.

— Esse menino é um furacãozinho.

— Ele teve a quem puxar — provocou Leorio.

— Pois é. O pai dele tem péssimos genes!

Leorio coçou a nuca, mas achou melhor não comentar.

— Papai! Vamos levar o Kazuto para conhecer a Bianca? Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!

— Pietra, eu não posso simplesmente alugar o filho dos outros assim.

— Pode, sim. Eu deixo — interveio Arrietty.

— Tão rápido? Não tem medo que eu não cuide direito dele?

— Ele sobrevive.

— Que mãe mais relapsa!

— Exatamente. Se ele sobrevive a mim, sobrevive a qualquer coisa.

Leorio não soube contestar.

 

**

 

As crianças e a cadela estavam na sala, assistindo ao remake de Hiato x Hiato. Arrietty passeou pelo escritório, fitando as lombadas dos livros. Seus cabelos negros estavam curtos, mas os olhos castanhos ainda tinham a mesma profundidade de quando se conheceram.

— Como está a família? — perguntou Leorio.

— Bem. Meu irmão está casado e feliz. A sogra ainda mora sozinha, mas está feliz também. E o Icaro fica me censurando o tempo todo. Ele é meio superprotetor.

— Também, com uma mãe como você, eu não duvido nada. Aposto que você deixa o Kazuto rolar na lama.

— É bom. Cria anticorpos. Como médico, você deve saber.

Leorio recostou-se na janela, rindo. Apenas naquele momento ele percebeu o quanto sentira falta de Arrietty. Os dois viveram diversas aventuras juntos. Quase morreram juntos. Memórias tão intensas são difíceis de apagar.

— E você? Como está? Como foi seu aniversário?

— Ah, foi legal. Jantei com alguns amigos. A Michelle fez uma homenagem bonita para mim.

— Nossa.

— É. Todos ficaram chocados!

Arrietty sorriu.

— Gosto da Michelle.

— Claro que gosta. Vocês duas são farinha do mesmo saco.

— Você e o Icaro são farinha do mesmo saco. Só que o Icaro é mais gostoso.

— Poupe-nos dessas comparações insólitas, Arrietty.

Ela riu.

— São todos seus? — perguntou, erguendo o rosto para as estantes de livros.

— A maioria. Os infantis ficam no quarto das crianças. E a Evellyn deve ter esquecido um ou dois romances aqui.

— Aposto que ela é uma mãe melhor que eu.

— Convenhamos, isso não é muito difícil.

Ela fingiu atirar-lhe uma pedra.

— A Evellyn aparece de vez em quando. É uma boa companhia. Mas ela também tem toda a sua vida com o marido, o Antony. Ele é um cara legal. As crianças gostam dele.

— Fico feliz por ela.

Arrietty alisou a lombada de um dos livros. O silêncio recaiu sobre o cômodo. Um silêncio ensurdecedor. Leorio olhou pela janela.

— Teve noticiais dele?

A profundidade estava bem ali. Um mar castanho que o engolia.

— Não. E você?

Ela suspirou.

— Nenhuma. Perguntei a alguns amigos em comum, mas... Talvez... talvez aquele louco cujo nome não falamos saiba.

Leorio riu sem humor.

— Minhas esperanças estão perdidas se ele louco souber de alguma coisa.

Arrietty virou-se para ele.

— Ei...

Silêncio. Leorio sentia os ouvidos doerem. Ela se aproximou e estendeu o braço para tocar seu rosto. Era mais baixa. Não crescera nada desde que se conheceram.

— Não é culpa sua.

Leorio abriu a boca e aspirou o ar. As palavras não saíram. Precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor.

— Eu sei — disse, tocando a mão de Arrietty. — Mas eu sinto saudades.

— Ele _vai_ voltar.

— Quando?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Fitou o chão.

— Eu apenas sei.

— Por quê?

— Porque... — Sorriu, triste. — Porque nós somos farinha do mesmo saco.

Leorio sorriu também.

— Mas eu sou mais bonita. — Arrietty afastou-se. — Tenha esperanças, Leorio. De todos nós, você sempre foi o único que soube fazer isso. Se você perder as esperanças, todos nós desmoronamos.

Ele a encarou por uma eternidade.

— Obrigado pelo incentivo.

No corredor, Pietra deu meia volta e retornou à sala com o vasinho de planta que Kazuto rachara sem querer. Nunca gostara de atrapalhar os adultos.

 

**

 

Um dos sócios ligou para contar as novidades sobre o hospital. Leorio respondia animado enquanto guardava as malas. Teria duas semanas de férias e queria aproveitá-las na casinha de campo que dividia com Evellyn e Antony. Mas se inteirar das notícias de seu projeto favorito não faria mal nenhum.

— Papai! — resmungou Pietra. — Larga o celular! ‘Tá todo mundo pronto.

— Certo. Bom, você ouviu, Marcos. Minha princesa está me mandando desligar o celular para colocarmos o pé na estrada.

Do outro lado da linha, Marcos riu.

— Tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo enquanto você estiver fora. Prometo não te ligar.

— Nem tente. O sinal não pega lá. — Leorio aproveitou a distração de Pietra para sussurrar as últimas palavras. — Mas, se for uma emergência, pode enviar uma mensagem pelo correio Hunter.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Boa férias, senhor Paradinight!

— Obrigado, Marcos. Cuide-se. — Leorio guardou o celular no bolso. — Muito bem, quem está pronto para a viagem?

— Eu! — exclamou Pietra, erguendo o próprio braço e o de seu irmãzinho.

— Não ouvi direito.

— Eu! — repetiu Pietra, mas desta vez olhou para Bianca, que encarava todos de braços cruzados.

— Eu...

— Ótimo, melhorou.

— Você é chato, pai — resmungou Bianca, entrando no carro.

— Também te amo — respondeu ele, bagunçando seus cabelos.

A viagem foi longa e preenchida por música. Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Pietra não se aguentava de vontade de fazer xixi e saltitava de um lado para o outro. Bianca levou-a correndo para o banheiro, reclamando que a irmã era mesmo uma descuidada por não ter se aliviado antes de saírem de casa. Mas a própria Bianca também estava em agonia por ter bebido duas latas de refrigerante sozinha enquanto seguiam pela cidade.

As crianças faziam estardalhaço ao olhar pelas janelas do dirigível e corriam sem parar com Shiira. Leorio e Bianca ficaram sentados nas poltronas, tentando ler em meio aos gritos. Um precioso momento de pai e filha em que Leorio podia aproveitar as dúvidas de vocabulário de Bianca para afagar o ego. Ao menos até ela perguntar sobre uma palavra que ele nunca ouvira e depois rir, dizendo que a inventara.

Após chegaram a seu destino, retornaram ao carro para pegar a estrada em direção às montanhas. Desta vez, Bianca não bebeu refrigerante e até cantou com os irmãos. Anoitecia quando estacionaram em frente à casinha de campo. Leorio pegou uma Pietra adormecida no colo e a acomodou na rede. Sentia o cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha. Pelo visto, Alice já estava ali.

— Hora do rango! — exclamou Bianca, puxando o caçula pelo braço. — A tia veio?

— Sim, eu chamei a Alice para não morrermos de fome.

Bianca riu.

— Você precisa aprender a cozinhar algo mais do que macarrão e frango, pai.

— Eu sei cozinhar um monte de coisas, está bem? Só que não fica tão gostoso quanto a comida da Alice...

— Minha nossa, pai! Vou ajudar a tia Alice, então, para não ficar tudo nas costas dela.

Leorio abriu a porta e trouxe as malas para dentro de casa. Shiira latia e cheirava tudo. Bianca teve de segurá-la pela coleira antes que quebrasse alguma coisa.

— Chegamos — anunciou Leorio, adentrando a cozinha. — Olá, maninha!

Alice virou-se para ele e seus olhos azuis brilharam.

— Irmãozão!

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Alice jogou-se seus braços e inspirou fundo, gravando seu cheiro. Quando se afastou, Leorio encarou-a com assombro. Alice era agora uma mulher, não se parecia nada com a garotinha de sua adolescência. Os cabelos negros tinham um corte Chanel. E ela era alta. Quase tanto quanto Leorio.

— Senti saudades!

— Eu também senti saudades, Alice. — Ele beijou sua testa. — Que cheiro bom!

— Ensopado. Espero que gostem.

— Claro que vamos gostar. Você é uma excelente cozinheira!

— Tia! — cumprimentou Bianca, entrando no cômodo. — Hum, que cheiro gostoso.

— Oi, Bianca, tudo bem? Você cresceu bastante.

— Mamãe diz a mesma coisa. — Ela se recostou na bancada e olhou os utensílios. — Posso ajudar?

— Ajuda é sempre bem vinda.

Leorio deixou que as duas se entendessem, conferiu se Pairo e Shiira ainda estavam na sala e levou as malas para os quartos. Seu _timing_ foi perfeito; assim que fechou a última gaveta, Alice chamou para o jantar.

A família reuniu-se ao redor da mesa, Pietra ainda sonolenta. Trocaram histórias e piadas. Divertiram-se e mataram a saudade. Foram todos dormir cedo, pois estavam cansados e o dia seguinte seria agitado.

 

**

 

As crianças pareciam dotadas de uma fonte inesgotável de energia, ao menos até tomarem banho para o jantar. E a casa do campo oferecia uma infinidade de brincadeiras. Leorio sentia-se jovem de novo e recordava os dias maravilhosos ao lado de Gon e Killua. Às vezes, pegava-se pensando em Kurode, seu companheiro de muitos anos. Os meninos adoravam-no. Mas agora Kurode descansava em um lugar melhor.

Uma hora por dia, Leorio, Pietra e Bianca dedicavam-se ao treinamento de nen. Ele se orgulhava muito delas. Aprendiam rápido. Bianca era um pouco mais lenta, mas bastante precisa. E Pietra parecia pegar as coisas no ar. Às vezes, as duas brigavam por besteiras, competiam sem razão. Nada muito grave; no jantar, riam juntas e faziam piadas.

Depois de uma semana, Pietra bateu pé, decretando que chegara a hora. Leorio coçou a nuca.

— Tem certeza? Ainda é cedo.

— Não! Eu quero agora!

Leorio fitou Alice, que mal conseguia conter o riso.

— Ei, está olhando o quê? Ela puxou isso de você.

— De mim, é? Essa teimosia tem outra origem.

Mas Pietra fez tanto, tanto, que Leorio teve de se render. Sentaram-se juntos no tapete da sala, e ele pousou a taça cuidadosamente sobre a mesa de centro. Havia uma única folha de hortelã flutuando sobre a água.

— Muito bem. Você sabe o que fazer.

Bianca e Alice observavam de longe. O caçula estava dormindo enroscado em Shiira.

— Certo.

Pietra estendeu as mãos, como se desejasse abraçar a taça. Concentrou toda a sua aura. Tremia um pouco de ansiedade. Mas, por mais que pressionasse os olhos, não via qualquer mudança.

— Não está funcionando!

— Tenha calma.

Leorio aproximou o rosto da taça e franziu o cenho.

— Funcionou, sim. Veja. Há pequenos cristais no fundo.

Pietra virou a cabeça de lado para ver melhor. Apertando os olhinhos assim, conseguia ver. Brilhos minúsculos na água. Os cristais.

— Parabéns, Pietra. Você é da Materialização.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Que legal! Que legal! Bianca! Bianca! — exclamou, saltitando pela sala. — Eu sou da Mateliriza... da Materiliza... Eu sou que nem meu pai!

— Parabéns, Pietra. — Bianca sorriu e afagou seus cabelos.

— Papai, papai! Eu estou tão feliz! O que eu posso matearializar?

— Ei, vamos com calma! — Leorio riu. — Uma coisa de cada vez.

— Está bem.

Bianca ajoelhou-se e abraçou a irmã. Nenhuma das duas cabia em si de tanto orgulho. Leorio olhou para elas. Suas princesas. Futuras Hunters. E também não coube em si.

 

**

 

O último dia aproximava-se, mas a alegria das crianças ainda estava acesa. De pé no gramado em frente à casinha, Leorio observava seus tesouros. Pietra corria, puxando o irmãozinho desatento. Shiira perseguia-os, ou perseguia o _frisbee_ que Bianca atirava. Os quatro felizes e plenos naquele pedaço de mundo.

Leorio sentiu o toque de Alice em seu ombro. Ela também sorria. Juntos, observaram os pimpolhos brincando e vivendo.

— Olhe isso, irmão. Olhe direito. Que coisa linda você fez.

O menino caiu no chão. Já estava todo sujo de terra. Shiira aproximou-se e lambeu seu rosto.

— Sim. — Leorio passou o braço pelos ombros de Alice. — É lindo.

 


End file.
